


Fantasy

by Star_Fata



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fata/pseuds/Star_Fata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Timmy's Turn to Top Challenge, 2009. Dick has a few fantasies about his little brother and said little brother's boyfriend.<br/>Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/gifts).



AN- This went a bit weird, and was probably only on time for the challenge by Brit time. (It’s five to eleven if you’re interested.) It’s the bastard child of a Harlequin romance and a porn manual, except written with less talent. A lot less talent.

 

Dick had no idea why he was so furious at Tim and Roy’s relationship. After all, his best friend and his little brother were deliriously happy together, and it wasn’t like they were ignoring him, always inviting him on guy’s nights. It wasn’t their fault he always felt like a third wheel.

He should be happy. Over the moon even. So the question was; why wasn’t he?

After a hard night’s patrol in Gotham, he finally admitted to himself that it was because whenever he had thought of Roy and Tim, he’d always pictured himself in the middle.

He carefully set up his apartment, sending his report to Batman and informing Oracle he was off duty. He locked all the windows and shut the curtains, before moving to his bedroom. He lit his favourite candle, a scentless candle that smelled like campfire smoke, warm and comforting with memories of a camping trip with Roy before Lian had been born. Hesitating slightly, he reached into a drawer to pull out a bottle of lube and one of Tim’s old T-shirts that was now too small for his little brother.

Leaning back into his pillow, he carefully placed the t-shirt on the pillow next to him, close enough that he could faintly smell the remnants of Tim’s shampoo on it. Closing his eyes he let himself relax and began to play out his latest fantasy as his lube soaked hands wandered over his body.

Tim came into the room, smiling mischievously. “Hey.” He greeted, leaning down for a kiss as he swung the rest of his body across Dick’s.

“Hey yourself.” Dick attempted to reply, but Tim wasn’t listening. Instead, the younger man’s hands were exploring Dick’s body, being particularly attentive to his scars. Dick’s words were lost in a moan.

“You know,” Tim began unexpectedly, removing his hands. Dick groaned at the loss of contact. “We never get to play anymore.”

Dick blinked his eyes open in surprise, in time to watch Tim’s hands slide down his own suddenly naked body, slicking his already erect penis with the same lube he had in his drawer. “Oh?”

Tim smiled, his hands leaving his own body and resting on Dick’s thighs as he readjusted himself so he was poised like a cat over Dick’s body. “Such a shame don’t you think?” He practically purred, before thrusting his hips so his erection brushed Dick’s, pulling a gasp from the older hero.

“Yes, God yes.” Dick mumbled absentmindedly, reaching for Tim. Tim’s smile became a smirk as he pushed Dick’s hands away from himself, tying them to the headboard with a silk scarf.

“Nah ah ah.” He tisked. “I want to play this my way. Just enjoy.”

He let his hands stroke Dick’s inner thigh, before moving up slightly to his hips, completely bypassing the area Dick wanted him to touch.

“Timmy!” He whined, hips thrusting upward in search of the friction he wanted so badly.

Tim chuckled low in his throat. “Di-ick.” He sing-songed, leaning in to kiss his brother’s neck. “Patience. Good things come to those who wait.” To emphasize his point, he cupped Dick’s testicles in one hand, slowly running one thumb back and forth just underneath his cock.

“Robbie’s never been good at waiting little bird.” An amused voice entered the conversation. Dick’s head turned so quickly he almost got whiplash. There was Roy, the redhead’s hair was long, reaching to his chin. That, combined with the wife-beater and worn weather jacket he wore coupled with jeans reminded Dick of better times... Better times he’d had a hand in ruining.

But there was no sign of that in Roy’s grass green eyes, and the way he leaned back in the small armchair Dick had been meaning to move to the living room showed no anger that his lover and best friend were currently in what should have been a compromising position.

“You’re one to talk.” Tim teased back, finally moving his other hand to pleasure Dick more fully, causing his eyes to slam shut as he arched. “Seeing as you couldn’t even wait for the main event.”

Roy laughed huskily, causing shivers to run down Dick’s spine. “You know me; I might not be as good as you little bird, but I like to watch.”

Dick knew instinctively that Tim was blushing. His attempts to open his eyes and see the delightful spectacle no doubt in front of him crashed and burned when one of the fingers previously cupping his balls slid into him up to the knuckle and his brain nearly shorted out. The slight burn as the finger moved was easily out matched by the pleasure caused by both the movement and the knowledge that it was Tim touching him so intimately.

The conversation continued as Tim continued stretching him. “Really? I’d never noticed.”

“You were too busy watching other things.” Roy teased. “Like Robbie. That reminds me, we really need to talk about that cape of yours.”

Tim removed his hand abruptly, causing Dick to whimper. “What about it?”

“It’s ruining the view. Would you go to a seaside hotel that tarred over their windows?” Roy demanded. “It’s exactly the same thing.”

Tim froze, before half collapsing on Dick to bury his head in the elder man’s hair and laugh. Dick joined in, as Roy mumbled that no one appreciated logic anymore.

Dick’s laughter ceased as Tim slid into him smoothly and quickly, stopping once he was in to the hilt to allow Dick to adjust to the intrusion.

“Oh.” Dick gasped out. “Little brother...”

“Not so little, is he?” Roy chipped in. Dick opened his eyes to see Roy’s eyes gleaming gold in the half light of the candle, shadows dancing across his face. His jacket was on the floor, and his wife-beater joined it as Dick watched.

Dick moved his hips slightly as his arousal pulsed. Taking the hint, Tim began to move. He soon set a rhythm, and increased his speed. It wasn’t long before the rhythm was lost as both of them moved erratically, trying to reach completion.

“Robbie, open your eyes.” Roy ordered.

Dick did so, and followed Roy’s gaze to Tim.

“So beautiful, isn’t he?” Roy murmered in a low tone, as if Tim would hear him otherwise. Dick could only nod dumbly, while in the back of his mind he wondered how Roy had managed to get his jeans off without either Bat hearing, and how he’d managed to get to the bed.

As Tim tensed, warning both men he was close, Roy reached to Dick’s member and stroked upwards, running his calloused hands over him in a way that had Dick see stars. He barely noticed when Tim came, still blissed out. However, when he had recovered he heard Roy cursing Tim as the youngest male attacked his neck with both teeth and tongue while pressing into his perineum with one hand and grinding his thigh against Roy’s dick.

Dick crawled forward, ignoring the mess on his sheets to kneel up and kiss Roy the way he’d wanted to since they were both teenagers.

As the redhead yelled his release, the brothers shared an accomplished smile. Mission accomplished, they thought.

As he drifted off to sleep on his bed, Dick was completely oblivious to the two conspiratory grins shared between the two men he wanted. Nor was he aware that, on the other side of the camera lense Tim had installed a few weeks ago, plans were being made to make his fantasy a reality.


End file.
